vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizoen 22 Week 11
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_11" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie_afl4936_01.jpg Familie afl4936 02.jpg Familie afl4936 03.jpg Familie afl4936 04.jpg Familie afl4938 01.jpg Familie afl4938 02.jpg Familie afl4938 03.jpg 'Aflevering 51 (#4936) - maandag 5 november 2012' Jan gaat met Albert kleren ophalen aan zee en daar doen ze een fijne ontdekking. Mieke steekt niet onder stoelen of banken dat ze Niko mist, die nog altijd in Bulgarije verblijft. Trudy en Bart staan voor een groot dilemma in verband met Japan, want hun kinderen zien het echt niet zitten om mekaar maanden te moeten missen. Rita en Jan hebben er nog altijd het raden naar wat er fout is gelopen tussen hun moeder en Albert. Steve bekent aan Mieke dat hij naar een vaste relatie verlangt. 'Aflevering 52 (#4937) - dinsdag 6 november 2012' Niko is heel enthousiast over de skireis naar Bulgarije. Patrick heeft de grasmaaier van Jan in een mum van tijd hersteld. In de Van den Bossche holding laat Veronique duidelijk verstaan dat het geen optie is om het project in Japan af te blazen. Nathalie vraagt aan Trudy of zij de sleutel van de loft aan Paul wil teruggeven. Jan zoekt een uitvlucht om niet te moeten repeteren met Rita. Jana is teleurgesteld omdat Evy omwille van haar drukke job afhaakt om te gaan shoppen. Marie-Rose voelt zich geroepen om Anna en Albert te verzoenen. 'Aflevering 53 (#4938) - woensdag 7 november 2012' Mieke wil van Steve weten waarom hij zo raar doet. Albert neemt een belangrijke beslissing die bepalend is voor zijn verdere leven. Peter stelt zijn zus voor om zelf de deal in Japan te regelen. Paul blijft plakken in de Jan & Alleman, waar er vanavond ook een productievergadering over het toneelstuk wordt gehouden. Jana is nog altijd boos op Evy. Niko en Steve gaan op zoek naar een busmaatschappij. Véronique heeft één en ander te bespreken met Victor. In de Jan & Alleman heeft Patrick met zijn schoonzoon Benny een discussie over diens sollicitatie. 'Aflevering 54 (#4939) - donderdag 8 november 2012' Jan is fier dat de hele familie helpt bij de toneelvoorstelling: Niko en Albert doen de techniek en bouwen het decor, Bart zorgt voor de affiches en Van den Bossche Fashion levert de kleren. Victor praat zijn mond voorbij tegen Marie-Rose. Mieke polst bij dokter Paul of hij gisteren lang is blijven plakken in de Jan & Alleman. Jana lucht opnieuw haar hart tegen Roos over de drukke job van Evy. De skireis die Steve organiseert, is een groter succes dan verwacht. Mathias moet een moeilijke boodschap doorgeven aan Anna. 'Aflevering 55 (#4940) - vrijdag 9 november 2012' Marie-Rose zit in een lastig parket door de vraag van de bomma, maar de beslissing van Véronique stemt haar dan weer gelukkig. Jan blijft problemen maken over de kusscène met zijn zus Rita. Niko vraagt vakantie aan Jan omdat hij als extra begeleider wil meegaan op de skireis die Steve organiseert. June krijgt op het werk een ontgoocheling te verwerken. Marie-Rose vergadert met Jan en Rita over de relatiecrisis van Anna en Albert. Evy gaat samen met haar collega’s iets drinken in De KomEet. *'Eerste aflevering met Arthur Le Boudec (Arno Coppens)' Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen